Pokemon Heroes 2010
by xion's lover
Summary: This is the story of three trainers, their Pokemon, a Pokemon master, and a wicked organization. Join Ray, Louis, Rose, and Kiva as they go to both gain he respect of the Toono region gym leaders and defeat the evil Team Hellfire.
1. The Adventure Begins

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

It is midnight in The Toono Region and in New Candy Town, Two boys named Ray and Louis are about to reach their 10th birthdays. They are rushing toward Professor Truffula's lab to gain their first Pokemon. "Good evening, boys," Professor Truffula greets, "I see you've come for the midnight specials. I've labeled the Pokeballs based on the test I gave you to see which Pokemon would be best for you." "Come on, Ray," Louis urged, "Let's see what the Professor has in store for us." Louis opened his Pokeball first. A Meowth appeared and they became friends at first sight. Ray opened his and a Riolu appeared. As Meowth did to Louis, Riolu gave Ray a sign of friendship. Professor Truffula wished them good luck on their adventure. Outside the lab, his daughter, Rose, was waiting outside with her partner, Ralts. "I see you guys got your Pokemon," Rose pointed out to Ray and Louis, "I just wanted to ask you guys if you would like to team up with me and go on our adventure together." "Why not," Ray agreed. And so, the three new trainers went of to catch Pokemon and gain the badges that will make them Pokemon Champions, but little did they know, that they would also going to face a force even more powerful than all the Gym Leaders combined.


	2. Team Hellfire

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 2: Team Hellfire

At that very moment, an organization of the worst criminals in Toono had gathered under the supervision of a boy named X. The special thing about X is that he looked exactly like Ray, with only one difference. He was made completely out of Negatrons, the particles of evil. He had banded these criminals together to create Team Hellfire. For years, they had wondered what their master plan would be. Today, X was about to tell them. The only two grunts and one Pokemon were present at the meeting. The rest were X's two executives, M. Hatter and Red Q. "Is everybody here?" X asked. "Most likely," M Hatter said, "You only invited us and those grunts." "Oh my," a green haired woman named Mally exclaimed, "Where's Gengar!" "I think you're sitting on him, Mally." a red haired man named Jay explained. "That's OK," Gengar said, "I didn't want to stand anyway." "All right, people," X started, "We are about to do the two most evil thing any of us have ever done before. We are going to clone the legendaries AND take over Toono. "I understand the first one," Red Q explained, "But, why Toono isn't it currently barely an acre of land." "Red Q," X said, "Do you think anyone here honestly has that quest…" "WHY!" Everyone interrupted in unison. "OK, OK," X conceited, "the fact is that this is our chance to finally have power, to create an empire unlike any other." "But it's only an acre of land," M Hatter persisted, "What can we do with an acre of land?" "What CAN'T we do with an acre of land," X insisted. This is where everyone began to listen. "Think about it," X continued, "First we take Toono and then the region down the street, then the next region, and the next one, and the next one. Until we create a military force so powerful that nobody would be able to stop us. Then, we'd go global, first we start with Texas, then Canada, then France, then whatever other nation stand in our way, and then…" "Pudding," Jay guessed. "THE WORLD!," X exclaims. Everyone cheers, pumped up and ready for step one of the plan, cloning the legendaries. But, before Mally, Jay, and Gengar run off to help, X tells them they have a very special mission. "See this boy," X explains, showing a picture of Ray, "he has a very rare Pokemon called Riolu. I want you to catch that Riolu and bring it to me." "Yes sir," they say in unison. As they leave they say the Team Hellfire Motto. "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation, to protect the forces of hate and dark, to destroy light's reach and erase it's mark, Mally, Jay, Team Hellfire, more evil than Vincent Pri., surrender now or you all shall die."


	3. X's Plot

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 3: The Pokemon Master Escapes

Before X return to his chambers, he decided to visit on of his prisoners. That prisoner was the entire nation's Pokemon Master, Kiva. He came into the cell with his pet Gardevoir and an evil look of triumph on his face. "Why so melancholy, Kiva," X asked, "a wondrous future awaits you. As soon as M Hatter brings in our serum, you will posses ultimate power. Too bad we will be pulling the strings." X's laugh resonated throughout the halls of his dungeon. "Sir," M Hatter said from behind, holding a syringe filled with a black liquid, "I have the serum ready for injection." "Excellent," X said, "Soon, the renowned Pokemon Master Kiva will become the most powerful creature in the universe." "Why are you doing this," Kiva asked with pure rage on his face. "I was created by Team Rocket in an experiment with negatrons, the particles of evil. For years, I lived in cage like a laboratory mouse," X explained, "But when I destroy it from within, I formed Team Hellfire with my fellow conspirators, Red Q and M Hatter. Now, I plan to take control of the all mighty legendaries and with, their combined power, I will rule take on Arceus himself and rule the universe. But in order to make sure that my plan will succeed, I will need to test the true power of Negatrons. That is where you come in. This serum contains the negatrons of Entei, Raiku, and Suicune. I'll give you three guesses what I'm gonna do with them. But don't worry; it'll only hurt a lot." His laugh once again echoed throughout the dungeon. When M Hatter injected the serum into Kiva, he felt the pain of a thousand knifes throughout his entire body. As he began to scream, a blinding light flashed across the dungeon. When the light disappeared, Kiva was gone. "What the hell just happened?" X yelled "Where did he go? Wait a minute, Arceus is behind this. I'm sure of it. Hatter, tell every grunt on hand to search all the regions for that boy. We can't have him running about, uncontrolled." As M Hatter left the cell, X look up at the sky. "You may win this time Arceus," he whispered, "But, you will be mine."


	4. Mally and Jay

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 4: Mally and Jay

Meanwhile, on the road to Wizardio City, Ray, Louis, and Rose told each other their ultimate dream for their Pokemon trainer careers. "Oh, I would give anything to be the first person to win every contest in every region." Rose said. "That's nothing; I got my eyes on a job in The Elite Four." Ray retorted. "I don't know about you guys," Louis mentioned, "but the one thing I'll find most satisfactory is catching the Pokemon of my dreams, Suicune." Just then, a puff of smoke came out of nowhere and a red-haired man, a green-haired woman, each wear T-shirts with a picture of a red wolf on it, and a Gengar stepped through, both reciting the Team Hellfire motto. "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation, to protect the forces of hate and dark, to destroy light's reach and erase its mark, Mally, Jay, Team Hellfire, more evil than Vincent Pri., surrender now or you all shall die." "Who the heck are you guys?" Louis yelled in alarm. "We are Team Hellfire," explained the red-hair man, known as Jay, "And we're here for that Riolu." "Not on your life, creep." Ray yelled, "Riolu, use Force Palm." But, before Riolu could use its move, a giant beast that looked like a Suicune only with inverted colors appeared. "I thought the boss already had that guy under control," said Gengar, confused. "I'll give you 'under control'." The Suicune yelled, as he blasted them with an Aurora Beam. As they flew through the air, Team Hellfire screamed, "Looks like Team Hellfire's been snuffed out again." The Suicune look alike then transform into a boy. "Who are you?" Rose asked. "My name is Kiva," the boy answered.


	5. Kiva the Pokemon Master

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 5: Kiva the Pokemon Master

"You mean to tell me that you, Kiva, The Pokemon Master," Ray said, confused, "can turn into some kind of Suicune look-a-like?" "Actually," Kiva explained, "that injection has given me the ability to turn into all three of the legendary beasts." "What injection are you talking about?" Louis asked, confused. "Some nutball known as X injected me with the negatrons of the real legendary beasts," Kiva explained, "He thought that it would put me under his control and he could use me to take over Toono. Now that I have escaped I'm looking for my lost partner." Just then, a green snake like Pokemon appeared and gave Kiva a hug. "Tsutarja!" Kiva shouted with glee, "I've been looking for you everywhere." "I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before," Rose said, amazed. "It was my first one when I came to my region's lab at 11:59. It was my reward for getting up so early." "Wow, you think it would have evolved by now," Ray said. "Evolution only happens when a Pokemon truly feels the power of friendship surround their trainer." Kiva told Ray, "but, enough of that. I have to get back to the Team Hellfire headquarters and defeat X." "We can help you." Rose said. "In case you forgot, we have some gyms to beat in order to gain all of Toono's badges." "I could come with you," Kiva said, "I could search this region's cities for any info on Team Hellfire. You can defeat the gyms and help me at the same time." "That's great," Ray said, excited to be with his idol, "let's go."


	6. The Nega Legendaries

Pokemon Heroes 2010

Chapter 6: The Nega Legendaries

Meanwhile, X was going to his dark master to ask for help in his evil plans. He spoke to an exact replica of the god Pokemon, Arceus. The only difference was that his colors were inverted and he was made from negatrons. "Master," he conceited, "I know I'm in debt to you all pretty deep already. But, seems our little beast boy lost his way and need your generous assistance getting him back." Arceus glared at X. X laughed, "I hear you, what's in it for you. Well, as soon as I gain control of him, bump off his little friends, and I'm running this town, I'll have all of Toono in the palm of my hand. Then, you'll have as many brainwashed Pokemon disciples as your dark heart desires." Nega Arceus grinned evilly at this thought. "You love that, don't you?" X said, "So, do we have a deal?" Nega Arceus roared and negatron versions of all the legendaries from every region of the Poke nation came to X and were at his command. X laughed. "Now we're cooking. We're going to find us a Pokemon Master, search everywhere, both route and city. Bring him to me alive. I need him alive and vicious, for now. Now then, GO GETN HIM!" Nega Arceus and his minions flew into the sky, now on the hunt for Kiva.


End file.
